Cherry Boy (Choromatsu x Reader NSFW)
by HideakiYo
Summary: I don't know how to title shit. Anyways, Choro walks in on you having your own "Fappymatsu" moment, and let's just say his churro gets to finally see some action :3c Reader can be any gender, no definitive pronouns are used. (DISCLAIMER: This is my first smut fic. Sorry if it sucks.)
1. Chapter 1

You'd bumped into him at a Nyaa-chan concert. Well, it was more like he smacked you in the face with the back of his hand while excitedly flailing around, singing along to the songs being performed on stage. He hit you with such force, it sent you toppling to the ground. He apologized profusely, and offered you a hand up. The minute you got your hair out of your face and looked up to see him, you couldn't help but blush. _This guy is actually pretty cute_ , you thought to yourself. You took his hand and stood up, quickly forgiving him and enjoying the rest of the concert.

You met again later, this time while waiting in line for autographs. After you had handed Nyaa-chan your postcard that you wanted her to sign, the security guard put up the velvet rope, announcing that they were closing up and that no more signatures would be given for the rest of the night. Unfortunately, he happened to be one of the people still waiting in line behind the rope. He fell to his knees in shock and disbelief. He'd probably never get the chance to meet with Nyaa-chan at this point. Having gotten your autograph, you looked over to see him, and feeling sad for the man, walked over to him and offered him your postcard. He looked up, surprised, and reached up to take it, but you pulled the card away and looked at him, giving him a gentle smile.

"Only if you take me out for coffee. As an apology for hitting me in the face."

Bashfully, he agreed, and you gave him the postcard after writing your name and number on the back.

"(Y/N)?" He called your name as you were about to go join your friends.

"Yeah?"

"I-It was nice to meet you. I'm Choromatsu by the way." His face beet red, he stuck out his hand for you to shake, and you took it gladly.

"Nice to meet you too."

The first date at the coffee shop went great. You found out that you actually both had a passionate love of anime and all kinds of otaku culture. You both speculated on existing theories pertaining to your favorite fandoms, and discussed which ships were superior to the rest. It made you laugh a little the way his shy demeanor seemed to disappear when talking about these kinds of things, only to later return when he looked at the way you smiled at him. It was a bit difficult for him to grasp that someone was genuinely interested in what he had to say, but it made him happy nonetheless. About halfway through the date, you had to go use he bathroom, and when you came back, he had somehow magically changed his clothes. Not only that, but his whole personality seemed to change. He was much more confident and straightforward, offering you compliments on your appearance and telling you how attractive you were. You found this highly unusual, and your confusion only worsened when another one of him came and sat down next to him, then another, and then another, until there were five in total sitting at your table.

"Ch-Choromatsu...?!" You half-exclaimed.

The real Choromatsu turned around only to shout as his face quite visibly dropped,

" **WHAT THE** ** _HELL_** **ARE** ** _YOU_** **ASSHOLES DOING HERE?!** "

After copious amounts of explanation (and a rather large fight between them that got the seven of you banned from the store), you learned that Choromatsu had five identical brothers, and that they had decided to stalk him on his date. Seeing the way they interacted with one another, you could see the reason why he hadn't mentioned them sooner. You honestly couldn't blame him. If you had siblings this problematic, you wouldn't want to bring them up to your date either.

Regardless, you managed to hang out together without any sort of major interference about 75% of the time, mostly just watching anime at your house since that was one of the few places his brothers didn't know. Neither of you minded, however. The coziness of your home seemed to make it all the more personal and enjoyable. Over the next few weeks, the two of you became very close, so much so that Choromatsu would regularly drop by your house unannounced, and you ended up giving him your house key so he could let himself in whenever he felt the need to get away from the chaos of his family. You two had a ton of sleepovers together, but nothing physically intimate ever ended up happening... until about a month in, that is.


	2. Chapter 2

Where the hell was it? It wasn't in his drawers, the closet, or the laundry basket.

"Any of you NEETS seen my Nyaa-chan T-shirt?"

All five of them shrugged their shoulders.

"Crap. I must've left it at-" he stopped himself, not wanting to give away his one safe zone away from the hellhole he called home.

"I'm... going to the store. I'll be back." He put on his jacket and walked out the door. The rest of them casually chalked it up to Choro being a major weirdo as usual.

He didn't bother texting you to let you know he was on his way, thinking you wouldn't care since you never did. He unlocked the door and called out your name. There was no answer, although he heard something playing on the TV. He figured you must not have heard him over the noise. He stepped in and closed the door behind him, quietly making his way upstairs to your room.

"(Y/N)? I'm-" He stopped about halfway up the stairs. There was a loud, painfully audible moan that came from your room, followed by several more like it. His face quickly turned scarlet, and he cautiously continued up the steps, putting forth his best effort not to make any noise.

Finally reaching the top of the stairs, he noticed that your door was open a crack. Hesitantly, he looked through it, curiosity overtaking him. What he saw made his face burn so much that he felt like he was going to catch on fire.

You were sat on the hard wood floor, pants down around your ankles, stroking yourself through your underwear while watching porn. Your face was a light pink, and you stared at the screen through a soft, half-lidded gaze. Your breaths, though short and sequential, had an underlying softness to them. You reached down into your shirt, and began playing with your nipple while your other hand continued to stimulate your lower region. You let out a soft moan as the coldness of your fingers met the tender skin of your chest.

 _God, your moans are so cute_ , he thought to himself before shaking those thought out of his mind. What was he doing? This was wrong, yet he felt so compelled to stay and watch.

You reached the hand that was on your crotch down into your underwear. "Ch-Choromatsu! N-Not there-!"

His eyes widened. You... You were thinking about him...?!

Your hands began to rub your privates again, your breaths becoming sharper and closer together. Your fingers circled your entrance, and then slowly made their way inside, all while you cried out his name.

"Choromatsu, please, more!" You shouted as you built up a steady pace.

This was too much, he needed to bail out, quick. But as he turned to sneak back down the stairs, he stepped on his shoelace, which just happened to be conveniently untied, sending him careening down to the first floor and landing with a loud thud. You quickly pulled up your pants and grabbed the baseball bat you kept hidden under the bed.

"Who's there?! I'm armed!" You shouted downstairs as you swung the door open. Looking around frantically, you heard a quiet groan as your eyes landed on the intruder. Your face went pale. "Ch-Choromatsu...?"

He sat up quickly, a hot wash of shame covering his entire face. "I-I didn't s-see anything! I s-swear!" He said in a flustered panic.

"Bull you didn't." You put down the bat and carefully walked down the steps. "Are you hurt anywhere?" You offered him a hand up.

"I-I'm fine..." He quietly mumbled.

"Good. I'm sorry you had to-" You stopped mid-sentence, noticing something that hadn't been there before. Something... in Choro's pants.

"Did... _I_ do that?" You pointed down south. He simply gave you a quiet _hm?_ in response before looking down and discovering the bulge protruding from his jeans. He gasped and quickly covered his crotch.

"I-I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to!"

"No! It's okay, really!" You looked at the floor, blushing slightly. "It's my fault, after all."

The both of you sat there in silence for about five minutes, not really knowing what to say to one another.

"Do... Do you need any help...?"

He looked at you, confused. "Help? With what?"

"You know... Getting rid of... that. I mean, you can't exactly leave the house and walk around in public with a massive erection." His went three shades redder at the mention of this.

"I guess... I mean, i-if anything, you're the only one I'd really trust with this sort of thing..." He struggled to make eye contact with you, but once he did, you smiled, eyes full of love and trust.

"Same to you."


End file.
